


Вызывали?

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: «Дел на пять минут», – Драко поправил сползающую с голого плеча лямку синего комбинезона и вернул Гарри разводной ключ.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Вызывали?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

— Дел на пять минут, — Драко поправил сползающую с голого плеча лямку синего комбинезона и вернул Гарри разводной ключ. 

Поттер посмотрел сперва на инструмент, потом на белозубую улыбку стриптизера-сантехника. Стриптизера-сантехника, который только что поменял прокладки у него в кране на кухне. Стриптизера-сантехника, который оказался обворожительным, забавным, нахальным и… Драко. Малфоем.

— Н-н…

— Настали новые времена, — согласился белобрысый. — Скажем нет позорной идеологии Волдеморта. Сменим палочку на, — он подмигнул, — шест.

— А-а…

— А-а-ааплата, как и у любого профессионала, Поттер. Пятьдесят сейчас, — ловкие пальцы пробежались по коленке бывшего героя магического мира. — Пятьдесят потом.

Драко стрельнул взглядом в сторону закрытой двери в спальню. 

— Так сказать, после всего, что между нами будет. Я руки помою и к основной программе вечера приступлю, хорошо?

— Х-хорошо, — согласился Гарри, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Очень хорошо.


End file.
